


The Asset's Wellness Check

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky gets a check up, M/M, Tony has a surprise, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky has a check up with Bruce and Steve is being a worried momma bear. Things go about as expected until something goes wrong. Also Tony has some news.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Asset's Wellness Check

Steve had every reason to be worried about the wellness check today. Mainly because he didn't want to hear that something was wrong with Bucky and it couldn't be fixed. Bucky had enough going on with his existing conditions and if more conditions were starting to flare up, then something was truly wrong.

But like Bruce said, it could be something simple as in a change of weight that caused the early morning seizure. And the only thing that needed to be done was adjust the pill's dosage. But it could also be another condition.

Steve truly hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"Daddy, hungry." Bucky whined for the hundredth time.

"Buck, Bruce said you can't have a heavy breakfast before your check up. You can have a couple of fruits." Steve said. Bucky shook his head then went in the kitchen. He sat in front of the refrigerator and signed open.

"No. I'm sorry, bud." Bucky whined again and flapped his wrist. He was frustrated and Steve was frustrated for him. He wished Bucky could eat something but Bruce strictly said no heavy food. And Bucky was not feeling fruits today.

Bucky got up and got Steve's hand, trying to pull him towards the refrigerator. "Egg, please?"

"No." Bucky began to cry. Steve didn't know what to do.

" _Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner is ready for mister Barnes-Rogers_." Said Jarvis.

"Thank you, Jarvis. Come on, Buck." Bucky shook his head. Steve sighed and picked him up. Bucky struggled out of his grasp, he didn't want to go anywhere. "Stop." Bucky stopped moving but cried the entire elevator ride down. 

Once the doors opened, Steve met Bruce in the medical lab. Bucky was still crying and close to throwing a fit.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Asked Bruce.

"He's hungry." Said Steve.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll try to get through this quickly. We can start with the simple stuff. Can we get him on the scale?" Asked Bruce. Steve tried to put Bucky on his feet but he wasn't having it.

"Please be cooperative." Said Steve. Bucky cried when he was set down on the scale. "Stay." 

They waited a minute then the machine beeped. "188 pounds. That's a nineteen pound increase."

"That's good, right?" Asked Steve.

"Yes. But I still consider him a bit underweight."

"I figured. I can still feel his ribs and some of his spine." Steve picked Bucky back up and sat on the table. He was still crying a lot.

"Okay, can I see your teeth?" Asked Bruce putting on gloves.

"No. No." Bucky whined covering his mouth.

"Just for a second." Asked Bruce. Bucky growled at him. 

"Buck, stop." Steve said sternly. Bucky stopped but flapped his wrist again.

"Does he do that when he's scared?"

"Scared or frustrated. He's probably more frustrated than anything." Said Steve rubbed his back. "Can Bruce check your mouth, it won't take long?" Bucky frowned but nodded. Bruce checked his teeth and rubbed around his gums. He nodded then took off his gloves.

"Good news is his teeth look great and unfortunately as sharp as ever. So he can keep biting all he wants."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Good to know. Bad news?"

"Is he still drooling a lot?"

"Yeah. Mainly while eating, but I have noticed he's starting to drool more these past few days." 

"Okay, so he probably has sialorrhea, which is just a medical term for hypersalivation and I can probably assume that this is from his jaw being dislocated so much."

"It's not causing him pain, right?"

"No, it could come and go as he starts to eat more. But I would start keeping a bandana or towel around his neck." Steve nodded. "Okay, shirt off, let's look at your shoulder." Bruce said. Steve took off Bucky's shirt, Bucky shivered a little when the cold air touched his skin. When Bruce began touching around his metal shoulder, he noticed Bucky flinching away from him. "Does it hurt?" Bucky nodded.

"Hurt as in sore or like an owie?" Asked Steve becoming concerned. Bucky looked up at him and raised a finger. "It's sore. Okay." Steve sighed in relief.

"If that's the case then a massage before bed can help with that. The scar tissue looks really good though. I'm surprised he doesn't scratch at it. All his other scars look okay, I wish they could heal a little better." Bruce said looking at Bucky's back. The scars weren't getting better no matter what healing lotion they put on it. These were deep into his skin and would never heal.

"Scars mean he survived. I rather have these than not have him."

"Can't disagree with you. Now how is potty training going?"

"Work in progress. He can sit down but actually going is troubling him." 

"I see. And is he still passing all liquid or some solid?"

"Some solid."

"Okay good. Please watch for any dark or bloody stool, usually means something isn't processing and it's hurting him."

"I will."

"Now that all external parts are done, let's do internals. First, let's check heart and lungs." Bruce got a stethoscope and put it on Bucky's chest.

"Cold." Bucky whined.

"Sorry. Just a minute." Bruce listened to his heart than moved to his lungs. Then nodded. "Heart sounds great. He's breathing fast for some reason but otherwise his lungs sound good too. And I can hear your tummy growling." Bruce looked at Bucky, who began crying again at the mention of food. 

Steve sighed. "Almost done, I think."

"We have one more exam to do than you can go." Said Bruce.

"Go. Go now." Bucky pushed himself away from Steve's grip and went to the door, but Steve was faster and grabbed him by his waist.

"Wait." Steve brought him back to the table.

"This won't be painful, but I have to stick these on your head." Bruce held out the electrode. Bucky shook his head every which way to avoid those weird thing being put on his head. Steve held his head while Bruce put the electrodes on Bucky's head. Bucky screamed through the entire thing. "Can you get him to lay flat on here?"

"Trying to." Bucky was trying his best to be released, Steve just wouldn't let go. "Buck, it's only for a few minutes. Please relax." Bucky shook his head again frantically. "What is this for?"

"I need to prep him for-" Bruce began but was cut off by Bucky's screaming. Steve knew the difference in Bucky's tantrum scream and meltdown scream. This wasn't either of those. Bucky fought against him with all his strength causing Steve to lose his grip on him making him fall on the ground. Bucky quickly got up, going under a table and hitting his head hard repeatedly.

"Bucky, stop, please it's okay."

"Did I say something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure." Steve kneeled next to Bucky and tried to touch him, but Bucky screamed at him. "Sweetheart, daddy's right here. You're okay." Steve knew talking really wouldn't help because Bucky didn't hear through his meltdowns, but this wasn't a meltdown. And there was no way he could get Bucky up to the sensory room without him kicking at the elevator. He had to figure out something but for right now he had to stop Bucky from hitting himself. He took a deep breath and grabbed Bucky's arm and dragged him from under the table. Bucky screamed and bit at Steve's hand to get to release him. Steve didn't let go instead he put Bucky in a restraint hold, pinning his arms to his sides. This didn't stop Bucky from trying to struggle and twist out of his grip.

"Bucky, come back to my voice. Everything is okay." Harley came up to Bucky and licked his face. Bucky screamed at her too. 

" _Captain, may I suggest bringing Mr. Barnes-Rogers to his playground_?" Asked Jarvis. Steve didn't think about the playground, he wasn't sure if it would help but he had to try. Steve carried a thrashing Bucky to his playground area which was only a few doors away. Steve set Bucky down on his swing but still held his arms. Bucky stopped screaming then started to whine and try to rub at his head. 

"Bucky, are you with me?" Bucky whined as a response. "Okay, that's something. Can you talk to me?"

"Hurts. He hurt. All done. ALL DONE." Bucky screamed. That's when Steve started to figure out what was going on.

"He had a PTSD flashback. Bucky, who's hurting you?" Bucky whined again and wanted to lay down on the swing. Once Steve was sure Bucky was calm enough to not hit himself, he released his arm. Bucky laid down and sucked on his thumb.

"It must have been something I said. Jarvis?" Asked Bruce.

" _According to my recording, when you said you have to prep him; Mr. Barnes-Rogers heart rate escalated drastically_." Said Jarvis. Bucky began whimpering again, Steve rubbed his back gently.

"I think I know where this was coming from. It's nothing against you Bruce."

"I know. But I still should have been more careful. I think I can get Jarvis to do a scan of his head instead of doing all that." A beam shined down on Bucky, he didn't react which was good.

" _My scans show no abnormal growth on Mr. Barnes-Rogers brain. All brain wave activity seem to be going back normal now that he has calmed down_." Said Jarvis. Steve sighed in deep relief that everything was somewhat still normal in Bucky's brain.

"I would have also liked to do a blood test, but I think he had enough for today." Said Bruce.

"I would agree. Are you okay now?" Steve asked. Bucky was trembling, staring at nothing but obliviously still scared. "You're all done. We can go back up to the floor and you can have breakfast." Even the mention of breakfast wouldn't break Bucky out of his trance. Steve picked him up and held him close. "Oh my gosh, you're really shaking." Bucky clutched onto his shirt and whined.

"I feel bad, I'll be right back." Bruce left. Steve smiled then rubbed Bucky's head.

"Doing any better?"

"Hurts." Bucky whined.

"What hurts?"

"Tummy."

"Probably hungry. I'll fix your eggs as soon as we get back upstairs." Bucky nodded into his shoulder. Bruce came back and held out a lollipop. "Look what Bruce got you." Bucky lifted his head then looked at Bruce. He saw the lollipop and made grabby hands.

"It's all yours. I'm sorry about earlier." Said Bruce. Bucky took the lollipop and laid on Steve's shoulder again. "I'll have the pills done by tonight. They'll be the same size as the previous one and as always make sure he eats."

"Possible side effects?"

"The moodiness will increase. His appetite will most likely increase. He may be nauseous for a few days." Steve expected the moodiness and the appetite increase but the nausea was something new. Bucky hated being or even feeling sick. This was going to be an interesting next few days.

"We better head upstairs so you can eat. Wave bye." Bucky waved to him then they went back to their floor. Once they arrived, Steve fixed eggs and rice for Bucky, who immediately dug in. Steve fixed himself a light breakfast. After they ate, they watched a few movies to pass the time. Steve bought a few bandanas for Bucky online.

" _Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark is having a team meeting in the conference room_."

"Nap time is in thirty minutes."

" _Sir assures you that he only needs twenty_." Steve sighed and got Bucky up. He decided to put Bucky in his nap time clothes to keep him comfortable. He fixed a cup of milk and put it in a no-spill cup that Laura bought for him. Steve loved it because it saved the floor and Bucky's blankets. Bucky loved it because it had Chase on it.

"Hey, go get your tablet and headphones." Said Steve. Bucky went in the bedroom and found his items along with Lamby. Steve also got a cup of fruit in case Bucky got mouthy. Once he was sure he had everything, he went down to the main floor and went in the conference room.

"Hey, they made it." Said Tony. Everyone was here including Rumlow and Pepper. Steve sat down and put Bucky next to him. Harley went under the table and laid down. Steve turned on his tablet and put his headphones on. Bucky got comfortable in his chair and slurped on his cup.

"So what is this about?" Asked Natasha.

"I have some news that may be good but bad to some but also very good to some." Said Tony.

"You're making people nervous, Stark." Said Sam.

"Alright, so the news is we're moving." Said Tony. Everyone was frozen expect Bucky who was spinning in his chair.

"Wait a minute. Say that again." Said Sam.

"We, as in every one in this room, are moving to a new facility. Dad had a storage sort of compound not far from here and I've cleaned it up and did some work, totally livable now. And child proof in some places."

"How far is not far?" Asked Nat.

"Upstate."

"Upstate New York, are you serious? Tony, he has school and therapy." Said Steve.

"Oh calm down."

"Upstate is at least 2 hours from Manhattan on a good day. Do you know how badly that will mess him up?"

"Calm down, momma bear, geez. There's always facetime." Said Tony.

"What Tony means to say is we'll figure something out so that Bucky, his therapist and his teacher are comfortable." Said Pepper. Steve rubbed his face with his hands. A heads-up about this move would have saved him so much stress.

"Do you guys want to see it?" Asked Tony as a photo popped up on the screen. It was huge and surrounded by luscious trees. "It has everything this tower has expect the city life. There will be a pool so much bigger than that one. And we can bring the baby's playground or I can just build him a bigger one?"

"Not right now." Said Steve rubbing his temples.

"Right. So like I said everything is bigger and better. So much more room to grow." Everyone didn't seem on board with the idea. No one said anything, the room was totally quiet save for Bucky's slurping of his drink and Harley's breathing.

"How long until the move?" Asked Sam.

"Uh four weeks top." Said Tony. Steve sighed again. Bucky would be starting school again next month. He didn't want to make Dr. Nicole and Ms. Lisa drive two plus hours every day to come see Bucky and Bucky didn't like being in the car for more than thirty minutes. They would have to figure something out. But that wasn't Steve's only worry. Bucky spun in his chair and patted Steve's face.

"Kay?"

"Yes. Are you finished?" Bucky shook his head then spun again, slurping at his milk. Then he noticed the photo on the wall. That place didn't look familiar.

"What that?" Bucky pointed.

"That is the Avengers new home. We are still making a decision."

"Oh come on, Steve. It's so much better." Said Tony.

"It's been twenty minutes. It's time for a nap." Steve picked Bucky up who waved bye to everyone and they went back to their floor.

When they got back to their floor, Steve put Bucky down for his nap and sat on the couch and thought about this whole moving situation. Yes, it was bigger and there was more room to grow. But the place was huge and surrounded by woods, if Bucky got out there is no telling how Steve would react. Not to mention Bucky was terrible with change. A whole new living space doesn't sit well with Bucky. Schooling and therapy was questionable at this point. And no doubt there will be more people there than the Avengers plus Sam and Rumlow. 

It was a lot to think about and four weeks wasn't enough time to make a decision. He just hoped whatever decision he made was the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone did not get it, the 'prep him' was something Pierce said to Bucky when they were about to wipe him in Winter soldier. The look on Bucky's face still brings tears to my eyes. 
> 
> How do you feel about Tony's surprise to the team?
> 
> Also probably in the next two weeks, I will write the age of ultron chapters. Any suggestions or tips are greatly appreciated.


End file.
